


Already More Than You Know You Are

by lapsus_calami



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, M/M, That's it, and mick worries, leonard goes to prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapsus_calami/pseuds/lapsus_calami
Summary: Prompt: Len takes the fall when a job goes wrong because Mick has priors and all Len’s got is juvie on his record. Cue Mick being paranoid and worried about Len in prison for his first time alone.Alternate POV of formerlyknownasyay's fill for this prompt.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyperfectsummer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyperfectsummer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Will I Ever Be More (Than I've Always Been)?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427574) by [everyperfectsummer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyperfectsummer/pseuds/everyperfectsummer). 



**Already More Than You Know You Are**

Mick has a bit of a reputation. As an impulsive individual. As a hothead who doesn’t listen. It’s about sixty percent farce that he and Leonard use endlessly to their advantage—Leonard likes to call Mick the ace up his sleeve and Mick _likes_ the sound of that—but there’s an element of truth there too. He is a hothead, he does get distracted, he can be impulsive, and he doesn’t listen all that well. But when it comes down to it, when it really matters, when it’s Len, Mick listens.

In their line of work it just puts him in danger not to; worse it puts _Len_ in danger and so Mick listens.

Len shouts, “Go right.” And Mick doesn’t even hesitate. He swerves right and he runs and he trusts Leonard to take care of himself.

A misplaced trust apparently because the next time Mick sees Leonard he’s being hauled into a police station. Mick wonders after if Leonard knew somehow with that big brain of his and those scarily accurate instincts. After all Leonard’s the man with the plan; if he got caught Mick would bet money he doesn’t have Leonard made the choice to _be_ caught. The man’s a natural born problem solver and a regular Houdini. Mick spends maybe one hour wondering what angle Leonard might be playing before he realizes the angle is _him_.

Leonard is going to prison because of _Mick._

Because that big brain of his crunched the numbers and sent Mick to safety while he threw himself to the pigs.

That bastard.

Doesn’t he know people don’t _do_ that sort of shit for someone like Mick?

Mick fumes about that for half a day before it really sinks in. Leonard’s not a kid anymore, the courts aren’t going to go easy on a young man who’s clearly following in his father’s footsteps. Leonard is gong to prison. He’s going to Iron Heights.

Lenny’s never been to Iron Heights.

Mick has. It’s not a kind place. What prison is?

Mick remembers the other inmates. The way everything turns into a power play and nothing is free but everything has a price. He remembers watching the new arrivals. Remembers crowding against the fence, jeering with the others at the fresh meat. Watching men who were barely more than boys squirm and nearly piss themselves in terror. Remembers other men, men that turned his stomach and made his skin crawl, picking out their new marks from boys who didn’t know any better.

They’ll do that to Lenny, he knows. Taunt and jeer and try to take what’s not theirs. The thought makes his blood boil.

Leonard’s not naïve, he has to know what’s coming. Has dealt with it on more than one occasion on the outside. But it’s different in prison. Hard to get away. Hard to keep watch at all times when he has to eat and sleep. Hard to find people to trust.

Leonard doesn’t have any friends on the inside and he’s not too great at making them on his own either. Is more likely to piss them off instead. He’s as good as isolated. A vulnerable fish in a sea of monsters.

Mick visits as soon as he’s allowed. Follows all the rules, makes sure there’s no reason for them to deny his application to visit. They’re grudging about it, there’s no hiding his past. But even though the guards know him, know that he’s a criminal to his bones, according to paperwork Mick’s served his time and has since gone straight. It’s not true of course. He’s just started working exclusively with Leonard so they don’t get caught, but it lets him visit so he doesn’t complain.

Leonard won’t look at him. Shuffles out, sits down, and stares at his cuffed hands on the table without a word. He answers Mick’s questions but doesn’t offer anything more. Just peers at Mick in furtive little glances that set Mick' nerves on edge, itchy for a lighter he doesn't have. Because Len doesn't _appear_ hurt—no bruises, no marks, he’s walking just fine with no evidence of pain—but no matter how Mick phrases the question Leonard’s answer is the same, murmured and soft like he doesn’t understand why Mick is asking.

“I’m fine, Mick. Really.”

He’s clearly not. Even Mick can tell. He might not know what's wrong exactly, but he makes a decision and gets to work trying to fix it.

Miller on the inside still owes Mick a few solids. He’s also got a pretty heavy sway on who goes where in Iron Heights. Mick gets him to pull a few strings and in less than a week Leonard’s in a cell with Charles Westmoreland. Man’s a goddamn thief through and through, but he’s sixty-eight, doesn’t have a violent bone in his body, and wouldn’t even dream of ever laying a hand on Lenny. Still has some farfetched idea that he’ll be given parole at some point. They'll be good for each other. 

Mick has a few outstanding favors from Darius and Louis with the Santinis from a job he pulled with them two years ago. He calls both in to put out the word that Leonard Snart’s not to be touched.

The Darbinyans are a little harder. It takes cashing in one of Leonard's favors, a long-winded conversation with Raffi, and a promise of a no questions asked arson job, but Mick secures their protection too as well as the number to a lawyer who can probably get Leonard’s sentence mitigated to just about nothing. Calling feels a bit like making a deal with the devil though, and Len's going to be mad enough as is so Mick sets it aside for a rainy day.

His boy Leroy, a big tank of a man even by Mick’s standards, is still in for aggravated robbery with assault. The right motivation in the right place means Leonard has something of a guardian angel keeping an eye on him and making sure no one crosses the invisible line drawn by the Families.

None of it completely eases Mick's worry. He's placing Leonard's safety in the hands of too many others to really relax but he breathes a little easier. 

Leonard figures it out of course. The whole of gen pop giving him a wide berth, his abrupt change in cell mates, and the absence of crass comments directed his way are probably pretty obvious indicators. He starts one visit off simply by saying, “Cut it out, Mick. You’re wasting favors for no reason. I told you I’m fine.”

Mick still finds that questionable but does back off a bit. Leonard’s about as protected as Mick can make him short of removing him from prison anyway, and neither one of them are quite willing to pay that price. Mick _would_ if needed, but Leonard would never forgive him and he’s not that desperate yet.

He continues to visit, though, in spite of Leonard telling him not to multiple times. Uses those visits to check in and watch for any injuries, any marks, any signs that he needs to call in that final favor. Leonard’s never hurt, not where Mick can see. He remains quiet though, vehemently shuts down Mick’s offer to bring Lisa by for a visit, and flat out refuses to come visit a few times. Mick still comes, every week like clock work. Watching. Waiting.

Leonard is released after six months, two weeks, and three days. Half a sentence served he’s still got six months of parole to go, but he’s back with Mick and that’s all that really matters. Mick is waiting for him when he gets out and relaxes for perhaps the first time in months as he says, “Hey, boss, how’d it go?”

He wonders if he’ll get a new answer this time or the same tried and true one. Turns out he gets neither. Leonard just looks away, squints into the sunlight, and counters with a question of his own. “How ‘bout you tell me what happened outside, partner?”

Mick grins and lets it go. Because Lenny looks fine and he’s here now and that’s all that matters. He starts filling Leonard in on everything he’s missed, everything Mick couldn’t talk about on their visits, and they don’t talk about his time on the inside but Mick doesn’t forget.

The next time Len goes into Iron Heights Mick makes sure he goes too.


End file.
